


The Bad Boy Done Good

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, date, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Jaden invites you on a date. Unfortunately not everything goes according to plan. Does he leave you high and dry or will everything come up roses?
Relationships: Jaden/Lea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jaden - Hi Lea. Are you busy at all today.

Lea - Sorry busy with work at the minute.

Jaden - Oh. Okay i was just texting you to see if you would like to go on a date with me?

Lea - I finish in about 3 hours. we could go on a date then if you like.

Jaden - YES!!!! Cant wait im super excited.

Lea - Talk to you later.

Jaden - Bye for now.

**One hour later.**

Your line manager comes to you and asks you if you wouldnt mind closing up tonight. you look at the clock and realise that if you do that you will be late for your date with Jaden. You also realise that your line manager is a great person and has on a few occasions allowed you to go home early, and doesnt normally ask favours of you unless they are in dire need. "Ok, I will lock up tonight." With a smile on their face they hand you a set of keys that would make a jailer blush. "You're the best." ands dissappears into their office, on the phone.

You decide to shoot Jaden a quick text to let him know youll be slighlty delayed.

Lea - My boss has just asked me to lock up tonight. I can make it but I may be a little late. (Pending)

You quickly get back to work. Your mind not fully on the job in question. You start to worry as you begin to make rookie errors.

"Damn" you mutter in exaperastion a quick sneak peek and you see the word you have been dreading 

PENDING

The message still hasnt been sent. You start to chew on the insdie of your lip. Hoping upon hope that he gets the message soon. Your colleagues start to file out of work one or two at a time easch of them wishing you goodnight or a simple nod of acknowledgement. your line manager stops by your desk after the first 5 people have left, "I'm going soon. Leave the keys in the lockbox downstairs with security when you're done. Night Lea"

You give them a despondant wave. and they quickly leave shutting the door with a quiet click behind them. before you know it you're alone. Youre place of work always seems a little scary when you're alone. You still have some work to finish because of the mistakes you were making earlier.

You sneak a peek at your phone it now reads (SENT) meaning Jaden must have turned his phone on. a flood of relief flows through you at this thought and you are able to pick up the pace and correct the mistakes you made earlier.

ONE HOUR LATER 

You're finally finished. With a click of the button you turn off your PC. gathering your thingds together. You stand from your desk. The big office is quiet, you go down the rows of computers to see that things haven't been put away, mugs have been left on desk, and PC's havent been turned off. 

Sighing you put your things down on your desk and start the ardious task of cillecting coffee mugs and taking them to the kitchenette to wash them because you know John will just compain his mug is dirty and it will be monday before you have to hear the whinging and moaning, even thought it was all Johns fault his mug got left there in the first place, after washing the last mug and putting them by the correct desks, upside down for Stacey as she worries about creepy crawlies getting in them, you go round to gather up any bits of paperwork that have been left out.

"Thats confidential and shouldnt have just been left." You tut. That's when you hear it. A banging noise coming from the stationary cupboard. 

Slowly you edge towards it. Grabbing hold of the first thing you can on the nearest desk which happens to be a bottle of furniture polish. you also make a mental note to ask why Persia has furniture polish on her desk.

"Who's there?" YOu cast your mind back and remember the Christmas Party when Nicole was in there with the Security Officer. "Nicole? is that you? Come on now i need to lock the office and go home. Out you come." You do your best to make your voice sound authoratitive.

When all of a sudden the door swings open. you let out a scream and spray the intruder with furniture polish.


	2. Chapter 2

There stood a man you didnt recognise. you let out another scream and he grabs you, telling you not to panic. all of a sudden hes no longer holding you. you turn your head slighlty to see Jaden protecting you. For some reason hes wearing the security guards uniform. He snarls at the other guy who quickly takes off backing out of the open office door that JAden came in through. jaden looks conflicted as if he wants to chase after the guy that scared you, but doesnt want to leave you alone. Looking down at you he realises his first priority is to make sure that youre okay.

Shaken you nearly fall to your knees, Jaden holds you up grabbing a wheelychair "Here drink this" He gives you a hip flask which you discover after taking a massive swallow is full of Brandy.

"What happened?" He asks after the burning sensation of the alcohol has left your throat.

"I was locking up the office. I heard a noise and discovered him in there. HOw did he get in?" Jaden gets to his feet and pokes his head round the open door "He removed the celinig tiles and jumped down into the room, carefully replacingthe tiles once he was in. Lea i know youre shaken right now but he didnt hurt you, or touch you inappropriately did he?"

You respond to his thoughtful question with a simple "No." you join Jaden by the door and look to see if anything was missing, fortunately its not.

As you slowly start to calm down you look at him and realise he is in a security guards uniform. Putting your head on one side you ask "Why are you dressed like that?" HE smirks at you. Slowly sitting you in a chair. HE shuts the blinds and gets out his phone.

He turns on the torch and leads you to the first aid room. Sitting you on the bed he locks the door from the inside, he pulls the blinds. Then with his phone he starts to play some music. 

You notice a bag in the corner of the room. He slowly but surely start to strip for you. Taking his time and teasing you. First he takes off the tie, then he opens the shirt ripping the buttons off. 

You've been dating a while but you've never seen this side to him. He comes close to you and stares into your eyes, they almost hypnotise you. Slowly but surely he lowers his shirt revealing his muscular torso. Your eyes wide he enojys watching you squirm on the bed. 

HE bends over and whispers in your ear. his breath is hot agianst the tender flesh. "Wanna get naughty with me?" 

You feel yourself start blush, and nod a yes to him. He pushes you down onto the bed. Kissing you slowly.

Straddling you he leans down to kiss your neck making you throw your head back as you accidentally let out a moan.

"Thats what i want to hear. Let me hear you more Lea."

He keeps kissing and sucking at your neck. you wonder if he's giving you a hickey, but right now you dont care because you are with the man you love.

Then he suddenly stops. "Oh I forgot. i brought you Chinese food. I knew you were working hard so i thought I'd treat you" He grabs the bag and places your favourite chinese food in front, he looks at you as you slurp up noodles with chopsticks, laughing at his inability to use them.

"This wasnt the date i had planned for you. i was going to break into the observatory and look at the stars with you. Im sorry." He hangs his head.

Placing a hand on his knee you smile as you say "Its okay. I'm just glad tha you were here. Wait a minute? you were going to break in to the observatory?"

Smirking he replies "Joke. A family friend runs it. i was going to borrow the keys. i dont do things like that anymore. Since ive met you ive become good."

"Speaking of being 'naughty' why did you you stop earlier. Dont you want me?"

His eyes soften "Of course I want you. But i want for our first time to be special not stuck in your first aid room at work. Dont worry im gonna rock your world."

"So why the striptease?"

"That was to stop you thinking about the office and get the attention on us."

You decide hes really sweet, if not a little arrogant, and that he did all this to make you feel better. you finish your meal an give him a lingering kiss. you see something change in his eyes. And then you realise hes trying to get you out of the door and back to his place. tonight is going to be your night.


End file.
